History of Likatonia
Immense presence of slavery and countless civil wars throughout it's past, Likatonia is no stranger to violence. Likatonia originated as a colony of Luthori, but fought and won their independence. Unlike many other colonies, Luthori pilgrims colonized Likatonia, fleeing religious persecution in Luthori. Colonization Period (3867 - 4022) Likatonia was first discovered by Egelian explorers, who did not colonize the region. Likatonia was first colonized by Darnussians, who formed the first colony on the isle of Pirland. Few years later, Luthori began colonized mainland areas, mainly Bolton. Madison was a Canrillaise colony very briefly, though canrillaise culture still heavily influences the region. In 3878 Luthori took control of the Darnussian colony, Pirland, asserting their control over all Likatonian colonies. Darnussian culture still remains vibrant in Pirland. The Luthori pilgrims who first began colonizing areas of Bolton and Pirland sailed to Likatonia, fleeing the persecution of the Holy Luthori Church. The pilgrims were Hosian, as the Holy Luthori Church was, however they were progressive, reformist and much less orthodox. In early 4000, Luthori control over the colonies began increasing. Likatonians saw steep tax increases and waning civil liberties. This initiated what became the Likatonian War for Independence. Likatonian Revolution (4022 - 4026) In 4023, the three Likatonian colonies (Bolton, Madison and Pirland) declared independence from Luthori and, their monarch, King James Well III. They declared independence after rising taxation on the colonies beginning in 4022, in order to pay for Luthori's wars and endeavors elsewhere. Already hostile to Luthori, Likatonia decided that they would no longer accept the blatant Luthori bureaucracy, and revolted. Most famously, Pirlanders revolted by dumping nearly 50 tons of tea, an item on which taxes had recently been increased, into the Chester Harbor. This resulted in all those arrested during the revolt being publicly executed, only throwing more gasoline onto the fire. The Likatonian revolt began a bloody two year war, in which the Likatonians were aided by Lourennian forces and Darnussian forces. In 4026 the Treaty of Tiffanie was signed in Lourenne's capital, officially freeing Likatonia from Luthori control and ending the Likatonian Revolution Eastward Expansion/Bolton Gold Rush (4026-4030) The Bolton Gold Rush occurred when dozens of large sources of gold ore were discovered in East and West Bolton, sparking more migration eastward to more rural, uncivilized regions. This was supported by then-President Jacque Samson, who said it was Likatonia's destiny to expand their Republic eastward. During this expansion, countless battles were fought against Native Likatonians, who felt that their land was being stolen from them as it had been in eastern Likatonia. During this period, Madison and Bolton grew in size, and a new state, Norwalk, was admitted to the Republic. Mining and agriculture grew during this period, becoming an important aspect of Likatonian culture. First Likatonian Civil War (4030 - 4038) The First Likatonian Civil war began in 4030, sparked by President Alexander Prior publicly denounced enslavement of black Talmorians and made it his intention to abolish it. This resulted in the Likatonian states of Norwalk and Madison, whose agricultural economies depended on slavery, declaring independence from the Federal Republic of Likatonia (FBL) and forming their own Confederate States of Likatonia (CSL). This showed a clear divide between the west of Likatonia, which was more urbanized and opposed slavery, and the east of Likatonia, which was more rural and relied on slavery. Though the abolition of slavery was the ultimate factor that lead to the outbreak of war, the steady decline in states rights pushed by eastern politicians also heavily contributed. In the first year of the war, Bolton held a vote to secede from the Likatonian Republic. After the vote showed a clear divide between the east and the west, the eastern representatives declared independence from the Republic and from western Bolton, forming a new state, East Bolton, and joining the Confederacy. The war ended after 8 years and thousands of battles, most of which were won by the Unionist states. The Confederate states were reunited with the republic and slavery was abolished. Second Likatonian Civil War (4095 - 4099) In 4095 the second Likatonian Civil War broke out. The main cause of this war was the tense relations between the left-wing state of Pirland and the right-wing state of Madison. After the first civil war, Pirland continued pushing for the Likatonian federal government's power and reach to increase, while Madison, Norwalk and East Bolton opposed it. Right-wing extremist groups began to form in Madison, who called for violence against the unitarist Pirland oppressors. The event that sparked the start of the war was the burning of the Pirland capital building in Chester. The building was first stormed then set afire from the inside. Dozens of Pirlanders were killed in this act of terrorism. After the Madison state-government openly supported the attack, Pirland demanded the federal government respond with aggression. In September 4095 the attempted invasion of Madison by the Likatonian army initiated. Norwalk stood alongside Madison in this second civil war, and declared themselves independent from the Republic. East Bolton, West Bolton and Pirland remained united as the Federal Republic of Likatonia. In 4096, Madison was easily and quickly overrun by Republican forces, as the state was surrounded by unionist states. The separatists fled to Norwalk, where they were able to hold up for another 3 years due to strong border defense and forts. During the period of Norwalk's independence from the Republic, their weapons industry surged. Engineers and scientists to begin developing and testing weapons. Percussion cap firearms were first developed in Norwalk during this period, to replace Likatonian flintlock pistols. Even with these military innovations, the separatists ultimately lost to the Republicans, when they stormed Norwalk's border defense and took the entire state in just under a month. List of Presidents of the Federal Republic of Likatonia {| class="article-table" !# !President !Years Served !Party !Notes |- |1 |Henry Clovis |4023-4026 |Independent |First president, founding father, Luthorian. |- |2 |Andrew Johnson |4026-4027 |Democratic-Republican |Founding father, first Democratic-Republican president. |- |3 |William J. Jameson |4027-4028 |Democratic-Republican |Founding father. |- |4 |Joseph Grayson |4028-4029 |Federalist |Founding father, first Federalist president. |- |5 |John Buchanan |4029-4030 |Federalist |Founding father. |- |6 |Alexander Prior |4030-4033 |Federalist |Founding father. |- |7 |Michael Plainview |4033-4034 |Federalist |Founding father. |- |(1) |Henry Clovis |4034-4036 |Democratic-Republican |Founding father. |- |(7) |Michael Plainview |4036-4038 |Federalist |Founding father. |- |(2) |Andrew Johnson |4038-4042 |Democratic-Republican |Founding father. |- |(3) |William J. Jameson |4042-4044 |Democratic-Republican |Founding father. |- |8 |Eli Jameson |4044-4046 |Democratic-Republican |First president born in Likatonia, son of William J. Jameson. |- |9 |Barrister T. Jackson |4046-4050 |Supreme Right |First and only Supreme Right president. |- |10 |Marcus Johnson |4050-4053 |Social Libertarian |First Social Libertarian president. |- |11 |Bob Carol |4053-4061 |Social Libertarian | |- |12 |Marcus Zapruderberg |4061-4068 |Social Libertarian |First Darnussian-Likatonian president. |- |13 |Daniel Wells |4068-4074 |Federalist | |- |14 |Jake Johnson I |4074-4078 |Social Democratic |First Social Democratic president. |- |15 |Julian Cintron |4078-4080 |Libertarian |First Egelian-Likatonian president, first Libertarian president. |- |(14) |Jake Johnson I |4080-4082 |Social Democratic | |- |16 |Hank Jameson |4082-4084 |Federalist |First non-religious president. |- |17 |William Stanton |4084-4088 |Holy Hosian State |First Holy Hosian president. |- |18 |Ryan Highton |4088-4092 |Holy Hosian State | |- |19 |Heinrich Weltstein |4092-4096 |Holy Hosian State |First Dundorfian-Likatonian president. |- |20 |Edward Wright |4096-4098 |Federalist | |- |21 |Theodora Wilder |4098-4102 |Holy Hosian State |First female president. |- |(18) |Ryan Highton |4102-4104 |Holy Hosian State | |- |22 |Jacque Samson |4104-4106 |Holy Hosian State |First Canrillaise-Likatonian president. |- |(14) |Jake Johnson I |4106-4110 |Social Democratic | |- |23 |William Sharpe |4110-4112 |Holy Hosian State | |- |(14) |Jake Johnson I |4112-4116 |Social Democratic | |- |24 |James Anderlini |4116-4118 |New Dawn |First Istalian-Likatonian president, first New Dawn president. |- |25 |Amie Jacobs |4118-4122 |Social Libertarian | |- |(24) |James Anderlini |4122-4124 |New Dawn | |- |(14) |Jake Johnson I |4124-4129 |Social Democratic | |- |26 |Andrew Ford |4129-4132 |Libertarian | |- |27 |Mickey Bernard |4132-4134 |Social Democratic | |- |28 |Ronald Carlson |4134-4134 |New Dawn | |- |(27) |Mickey Bernard |4134-4136 |Social Democratic | |- |(28) |Ronald Carlson |4136-4138 |New Dawn | |- |29 |Randolph Reagan |4138-4141 |Federalist | |- |(28) |Ronald Carlson |4141-4142 |New Dawn | |- |30 |John Freeman |4142-4146 |Conservative |First Conservative president. |- |31 |Andrea Vela |4146-4148 |Environmentalist |First Environmentalist president. |- |(28) |Ronald Carlson |4148-4149 |New Dawn | |- |32 |James A. Chinx |4149-4150 |People's Party |First Indralan-Likatonian president, first 'People's Party' president. |- |33 |Naty Chinx |4150-4152 |People's Party |Daughter of James A. Chinx. |- |34 |Jamie Chinx |4152-4154 |People's Party |Cousin of James A. Chinx. |- |35 |Franklin Ellis Shay |4154-4159 |Worker's Party |First 'Worker's Party' president. |- |36 |Jose San Andres |4159-4161 |People's Democratic Party |First 'People's Democratic Party' president. |- |(30) |John Freeman |4161-4163 |Conservative | |- |(36) |Jose San Andres |4163-4169 |People's Democratic Party | |- |37 |Jamie Alex Chinx Jr |4169-4171 |People's Party |Son of James A. Chinx. |- |38 |John Likey |4171-4173 |Democratic |First Democratic president. |- |39 |Ezekiel Carter |4173-4178 |Federalist | |- |40 |Albert McFrenalte |4178-4180 |Democratic | |- |41 |Jeffrey Maddox |4180-4184 |Federalist | |- |42 |Lisa Kallman |4184-4186 |Social Liberal |First Social Liberal president. |- |43 |Jake Johnson II |4186-4188 |Social Democratic | |- |44 |James Freeman |4188-4191 |Conservative |Cousin of John Freeman. |- |(30) |Jake Johnson II |4191-4198 |Social Democratic | |- |45 |Ann Baldwin |4198-4200 |Social Liberal | |- |(30) |John Freeman |4200-4202 |Conservative | |- |(45) |Ann Baldwin |4202-4206 |Social Liberal | |- |46 |Xavier White |4206-4214 |Social Liberal | |- |47 |Lauren Wilkinson |4214-4226 |Social Liberal | |- |48 |Maggie Paulson |4226-4229 |Social Libertarian | |- |49 |Mara Williams |4229-4232 |Social Liberal | |- |50 |Lindsay Orville |4232-4235 |Green |First 'Green Worker's Party' president. |- |51 |Matthew Green |4235-4239 |Social Libertarian | |- |52 |George Skanderberg |4239-4241 |Republican Centrist |First Republican Centrist president. |- |53 |Hiawatha Kisecawchuck |4241-4246 |Social Liberal |First Native-Likatonian president. |- |(52) |George Skanderberg |4246-4246 |Republican Centrist |First president to resign the presidency. Vice-President John Selmani assumes office until new elections are called. | |- |54 |John Selmani |4246-4246 |Republican Centrist |First president not to be elected. Assumed office following the resignation of President George Skanderberg. | |- |55 |Felipe Osborne |4246-4250 |Social Liberal | |- |(54) |John Selmani |4250-4252 |Republican Centrist | |- |56 |Ronald Garfield Steele |4252-4254 |Worker's Socialist Party |First 'Worker Socialist' president. |- |57 |Martha Mist |4254-4256 |Social Liberal | |- |(56) |Ronald Garfield Steele |4256-4258 |Worker Socialist | |- |58 |Arthur J. Thompson |4258-4260 |Worker Socialist | |- |59 |George Ortega |4260-4268 |Social Liberal | |- |(58) |Arthur J. Thompson |4268-4270 |Worker Socialist | |- |60 |Sylvester Grey |4270-4272 |Worker Socialist | |- |61 |William Bailey |4272-4274 |United Left |First United Left president. |- |62 |Mary Erwin |4274-4276 |United Left | |- |63 |Edric Blake |4276-4277 |Republican Centrist | |- |(62) |Mary Erwin |4277-4277 |United Left | |- |64 |Pietrus Magnus |4277-4279 |Social Democratic |First Selucian-Likatonia president. |- |(62) |Mary Erwin |4279-4280 |United Left | |- |(63) |Edric Blake |4280-4281 |Republican Centrist | |- |(64) |Pietrus Magnus |4281-4283 |Social Democratic | |- |(62) |Mary Erwin |4283-4287 |United Left | |- |65 |Roberta Beach |4287-4289 |United Capitalist |First United Capitalist President |- |(62) |Mary Erwin |4289-4291 |United Left | |- |(65) |Roberta Beach |4291-4293 |United Capitalist | |- |(62) |Mary Erwin |4293-4302 |United Left | |- |(66) |Carl Gygrop |4302-4303 |United Capitalist | |- |(62) |Mary Erwin |4303-4311 |United Left | |- |(67) |Chelsea Bowler |4311-4313 |Centre-Liberal | |- |(62) |Mary Erwin |4315-4316 |United Left | |- |(68) |William Cooper |4316-4317 |New Dawn | |- |(62) |Mary Erwin |4317-present |United Left | |-